justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Qacha
The Qacha are a people in Just Cause 4. This article contains minor spoilers for the base game and major spoilers for the Los Demonios DLC. Short description The Qacha were one of the native peoples of Solís until the spanish conquistadors arrived. They are nolonger around as a separate faction, so everything known about them is known from various indirect sources. They are first spoken of by the Solís Hoy radio, when the radio speaks of a television series and books about the history of Solís. They are also vaguely spoken of by Javi Huerta during his missions. Later, the Los Demonios DLC expands their backstory. The radio station (reflecting the official history) calls them a "tribe", where as Javi calls them a "people". The difference may seem insignificant, but both terms imply a lot. History and facts about them The Qacha were one of two known native peoples of Solís. They were a nationality with their unique culture and language. The oldest known human-made structure at Solís is the necropolis at Isla De Los Annilos, which was constructed by the Qacha people. It's not known when exactly this was constructed, but Javi mentioned it to be from before the time of Otorongo. At the time Solís had been attacked by giant plant and insect monsters, who they described as demons. They somehow managed to defeat these monsters and seal them under ground at the necropolis. The Qacha called this threat the "Huchasunqu". The necropolis had a number of sarcophagi, but archaeologists found all of those to be empty. They were quite technologically advanced for their time, as was all of Solís, as evidenced by the functional machinery at the necropolis. Making such large rotatable rings strong enough to support large stone structures and durable enough to last for many centuries, would have been a notable achievement even in the 19th century. The best testament to the durability of their machinery is perhaps the Demon Crossbow, a weapon that functions well despite its age. It's not explained how this system of government began, but it's known that all the native factions had accepted the rule of a single monarch. The last ruler was Otorongo. Spanish conquistadors arrived in the 1500s, headed by Diego Espinosa. He made friends with the Qacha people. Diego then managed to convince them to start a rebellion against the Otorongo government, thus causing a civil war that greatly weakened the nation. During this war every member of the royal family and their closest allies were killed, altho judging by the sizes of their tombs, they still received state funerals. As revealed by Javis research, the Espinosa regime used many direct lies in their propaganda effort during the war and afterwards. After the war, the native peoples were merged into the spanish colony that was ruled by Diego Espinosa. This resulted in Solís only having a single nationality in modern times. Civilian NPCs at modern Solís come in all different races, with no noticeable numerical superiority to any race, so it's reasonable to assume that Solís has had lots of immigration during the recent centuries. Their territory Judging by the name, the Qachas region used to be theirs. Also, they owned the Isla De Los Annilos. Gallery The Artifact (rotating the outer ring).png|The necropolis at Isla De Los Annilos was constructed by them. The Artifact (column depicting monsters).png|Some of their art, depicting the "Huchasunqu" monsters. This column is in the middle of the necropolis. Infestation On The Mainland (Qatcha people being attacked).png|An illustration that seems to be from their time, depicting the Qacha people being attacked by the plant and insect monsters. Screenshot from the mission Infestation on the Mainland. Infestation On The Mainland (Qacha man has been spotted by 2 insects).png|A Qacha man has been spotted by 2 demons (insects). Screenshot from the mission Infestation on the Mainland. Infestation On The Mainland (the Huchasunqu on an old drawing).png|The "Huchasunqu" on an old drawing. The Artifact (Qacha people).png|A Qacha man, on an old picture, seen in the mission The Artifact. Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause 4 Category:Los Demonios